vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetstream Sam
Summary Samuel Rodrigues was a cyborg swordsman involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman of the "Rodrigues New Shadow School" technique, which had derived from the "Yagyū Shinkage-ryū (Yagyu New Shadow School)" of Japan. His codename was Minuano, named after the cool Brazilian wind, and was also nicknamed "Jetstream Sam". Following his loss to him in combat, Sam joined up with Senator Armstrong. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Jetstream Sam, Samuel Rodrigues, Minuano Origin: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Gender: Male Age: 25-26.5 Classification: Human with cybernetic and exoskeletal enhancements, Former Vigilante/Freelance Merc, Unofficial Member of the Winds of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Partial Cyborgization (After fight with Armstrong, Sam got a cyborg hand), Healing (With Repair Nanopaste), Enhanced Acrobatics (As seen here. Can also do double-jumps), Can replenish his power via absorbing the fuel cells/electrolytes of slain enemies, Master Swordsman, Durability Negation through Vibration Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation with High-Frequency blade (HF weapons vibrate extremely fast, allowing them to disrupt atoms with ease by shrinking their electron clouds. HF weapons can also cause changes to their blades particles at a quantum level, as well as cause quantum decoherence in the plank scale), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can create vacuum blades with his swings to slice foes at a distance, Can enter "Blade Mode" to speed up his reactions and combat speed to the point that time seems to be slowing down around him, Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), can set his sword on fire (As seen here), Electromagnetism Manipulation (With Electromagnetic grenades), Explosion Manipulation (With Grenades), High pain tolerance (Could endure Armstrong's stab in his arm and shrug off Raiden slashing his chest mid-fight) Attack Potency: At least''' Small Town level+''' (Fought against a casual Armstrong, who is stronger than the EXCELSUS), his Murasama Blade ignores conventional durability (HF Blades disrupt any atoms they come into contact with) Speed: Sub-Relativistic normally (Capable of matching both Raiden and a casual Armstrong), at least Sub-Relativistic with Blade Mode (Should be comparable to Raiden, as it functions much the same way.), higher 'with Iaido Quick Draw (Cut off Raiden's arm before he could react, severed Armstrong's arm before his nanomachines could harden, something that Raiden and Sam's Blade Modes aren't fast enough to do) 'Lifting Strength: Class G (Physically comparable to Raiden although weaker) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ (Can barely non-lethally cut through Armstrong's hardened skin with effort) Durability: At least Small Town level+ (Took a few casual blows from Armstrong, but was almost knocked out by them) Stamina: Very high (He has no issues with keeping up with Raiden or even Armstrong, albeit his damage soak is less due to his still-human organs) Range: Extended melee range, several dozens of meters with ranged techs and Vacuum Slashes. Standard Equipment: *'High-Frequency Murasama:' A samurai sword dating back to the 16th century passed down the Rodrigues' family line for generations which was later upgraded with High-Frequency technology on Sam's request. Due to the already impressive quality of the original weapon, the Murasama boasts durability and cutting power far beyond that of standard HF blades. *'Jam Grenade:' An electronic attack device that deploys countless metal strips along with an active jammer to temporarily disable radio communications and electronic equipment such as cameras, radar, missile guidance and lock-on systems as well as stun AI controlled weapons and early model Cyborgs. *'Red Phosphorus Grenade:' A smoke grenade that burns phosphorous pentoxide, along with other additives, to create a screen that impairs standard infrared sensors. *'Electromagnetic Grenade:' A disposable electronic attack device that emits electromagnetic pulses for a limited time, disabling any UGs and Cyborgs in the area. Because recent-model UGs and Cyborgs immediately shut down all circuitry when an electrical surge is detected, no permanent damage is done. *'Repair Nanopaste' Substance used by UGs and Cyborgs to recover from sustained injuries akin to how an average human regenerates from wounds but at a much faster rate. It can be used to restore Sam's Life Gauge immediately. *'Electrolyte Pack:' A container of the molten carbonate electrolytes used to power military cyborgs' fuel cells, it can be used to restore Sam's Fuel Cell Gauge immediately. Intelligence: As an (unofficial) member of the Winds of Destruction and the Master of the Rodrigues New Shadow sword technique, Sam is a fearsome opponent on the battlefield, easily outmatching Raiden in their first encounter and managing to slice off Armstrong's arm during their duel. Even before then, he was skilled enough to kill ten armed mobsters with only his sword, a feat made more impressive by the fact that cyborg enhancements were not readily available at the time. Aside from his combat skill, he also possesses a keen wit and a remarkably sarcastic sense of humor, making accurate inferences on Raiden's history and hidden personality as Jack the Ripper as well as taunting his opponents into charging at him recklessly before going for the kill. He is capable of matching opponents who are physically superior to him through sheer swordsmanship alone. Weaknesses: Sam enjoys taunting his opponents more often than not, which can anger them to the point of backfiring. His body is almost entirely human; thus, he could be killed by what would be just superficial damage to cyborgs. He enjoys the thrill of a fight and may drag it out if he finds it enjoyable. He is somewhat arrogant and complacent at times, as he was assured of his victory over Armstrong and was taken by surprise when the latter continued to persist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Mode:' Like Raiden, Sam can enter a "Blade Mode," drastically increasing his reactions and combat speed to the point that his surrounding time seems to slow down, allowing him to make extremely high speed and precision slashes before his opponent can respond. *'Iaido Quick Draw:' Sam's HF Blade is equipped with a special magazine function that allows him to draw his blade at absurdly high speeds with a pull of a trigger, allowing him to unleash extremely powerful slashes that outmatched the speed of Armstrong's nanomachines and sliced off Raiden's arm before he could react. Quickdraw.gif|Sam using Iaido Quick Draw on Raiden *'Vacuum Slashes:' Sam's unnamed technique which creates numerous slashes in the air to cut through his opponents. vacuumslashes.gif|Vacuum Slashes *'Zandatsu' (斬奪 - "cut and take"): A special technique used by Sam to extract fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs and unmanned weapons. By targeting their weak points in Blade Mode, Sam can grab their power cores and recharge his fuel cells and health instantly. Note: The equipment section also details the equipment he procured during his raid at World Marshall's HQ which occurred two years before the main story of Metal Gear Rising. It is uncertain if he carries anything besides his sword during the events of the main game and as such, it is advised that the OP specify if he has access to it during a match. Gallery File: MGR_Sam.jpg Metal Gear Rising - The Only Thing I Know for Real (Lyrics in Description)|Sam's Theme Song - The Only Thing I Know for Real Others Notable Victories: Superman (DC Animated Movies (Universe)) Superman's Profile (The fight took place at Metropolis and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Konami Category:Cyborgs Category:Samurai Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Honorable Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Adults Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans